Fullmoon Party - Heavenly Rescue
Fullmoon Party - Heavenly Rescue is an event that was held on January 24 - February 7, 2013. Event Detail Opening The Sun Goddess Amaterasu descended upon the nation Yulo. She ordered the Warriors & Ninjas of Yulo '''to conquer Earth!' '''Hayate Kunoichi': "Why won't anyone believe me!? That Amaterasu is a fake! I saw what happened! I saw the evil god Yatogami take the form of Amaterasu! The real Amaterasu was placed under captivity by the evil god of the west Magatsugami! Grand Monk Tenkai is also on their side. Against the words of a grand monk, do you think they'll believe those of a petty ninja? How about you? Do you believe me? Really? You believe me?! Thank you. Amaterasu needs our help. Let's go rescue her!" Explore with Your Guild Members Hayate Kunoichi: If you advance through at the same time as your Guild members, you may encounter them. Treasures of Yulo When you obtain the hidden treasure, you obtain Treasure Pts. Collect and aim for the highest ranking! Defeat Raid Boss, Get Treasure Pts Attack Nation of Yulo If you defeat Skeleton Samurai, you will receive Treasure Pts and other rewards! Encounter the Rare Skeleton Samurai! If you're lucky, you may encounter Skeleton Samurai with Lv77 or Lv777. By defeating them you'll get even more special rewards! And by defeating the Lv777 Skeleton Samurai, you can also obtain Amaterasu [SR]! Gift from supply unit Hayate Kunoichi: While going through the Event Quest, Ninja Kaede will sometimes offer you items. Out of 3 boxed gifts, please choose 1. * You can participate in the Gift from supply unit from the Quest completion page. Find Treasures in the Secret Stage After you receive the gift from the supply unit, you may sometimes discover a secret stage. Many Event Treasures are hidden there! * After the Gift from supply unit, you can go to the secret stage. Event Effective Cards These event Treasure Pt and Damage Booster Cards are only obtainable via the event's CP. The below list indicates the # of TPt each card adds during the Event Quest and their damage multiplier effect against Raid Bosses (arranged by Evolution Lv). * The Booster Card needs to be in the deck to be effective. * The Treasure Point bonus of ALL your decked Booster Cards at ALL of its attained Evolution level(s) will be added. * You will only get the Treasure Point bonus from these cards obtained through the event CP. The same cards obtained via the market or from previous CP will not have the boost effect. Reward Detail Area Clear Area Boss Kill Reward Sakura Garden Autumn Leaf Temple Path Dry Garden Temple * You can't trade Full Moon [RR] and Full Moon [SR]. Interim Reward If by Jan. 30th, you reach a certain area in Sakura Garden, you will get an interim reward. Treasure Treasure Completion Reward When you collect 50 of each Treasure, you will be able to obtain the following Hidden Treasures: * Treasure Completion Reward will be sent directly to your Gift Box. * You can begin to get Yatogami's Hair Ornament after you obtain 50 of Amamiku's Necklace, Rahu's Armor, and Tenkai's Vajra each. * You may respectively get up to 5 cards of Island Goddess Amamiku, Bloodbath Warrior Rahu, and Tenkai the High Priest, and max 2 cards of Ancient God of Yatogami. Achievement Reward List On January 30, 2013, Shogun Kujata was added as a reward to higher Treasure Points obtained as well as 5000 Gils. On the following day, more rewards were added for higher Treasure Points obtained. Ranking Daily Ranking Rewards During the event, the top Treasure Pts earners will receive the following rewards! Individual Ranking Rewards Guild Treasure Pts Ranking Rewards * Only members who contributed more than 10000 Treasure Pts will receive rewards for #1-10. * Only members who contributed more than 5000 Treasure Pts will receive rewards for #11-500. * Only members who contributed more than 1000 Treasure Pts will receive rewards for #501-10000. Gallery Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 1.png|Event Title Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 2.png|Event Frontpage Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 3.png|Quest Feature Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 4.png|Raid Boss & Reward Card Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 5.png|Fighting enemies with guild assist Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 6.png|Encountering Shogun Kujata Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 7.png|Fighting an Area Boss Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 8.png|Fighting the Event Raid Boss Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 9.png|Receiving a gift from Supply Unit Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 10.png|Secret Stage Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 11.png|Fighting secret stage enemies Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 12.png|Breaking a Seal Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 13.png|Obtaining Sealed Card Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 14.png|Obtaining Guild War ATK Booster Heavenly Rescue Screenshot 15.png|Obtaining Guild War DEF Booster Category:Event